Discussion utilisateur:Jolsma
Freres et soeur de la Brigade :) Coucou j'ai fais un dessin des frères et soeurs dans la Brigade de nos persos ^^ Le dos de Minara est un peu bizarre désolé mais c'est le mieux que j'ai pu faire :/ thumb|left|320px|Les frères et soeurs de la Brigade Fantôme :) Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 24, 2014 à 18:39 (UTC) Tu m'as pas dis que tu allais en faire quoi et pourquoi tu en as besoin... 109.9.3.171 octobre 24, 2014 à 18:39 (UTC) Je t'en prie ;) Je vois c'est marrant XD Pour te dire... '-' Y'a un dessin que je t'ai pas donné... '-' Parce que j'ai honte de la mocheté... Et je te le donnerais jamais... '-' Si tu le veux, va le chercher dans les discussions de DarkAngel... '-' Mais pourquoi pas mes autres dessins? x) Haru, Mika et Koyuki vont être tristes! x) 109.9.3.171 octobre 24, 2014 à 18:51 (UTC) Oki bah merci ^///^ C'est vrai ? Bah ça nous fait un point commun alors XDDDKiruaruka (discussion) octobre 24, 2014 à 18:56 (UTC) Mais elle y va en plus?! *met ses mains sur ses oreilles et pleure* TTOOOOTT Donc tu les veux ou pas? '-' 109.9.3.171 octobre 24, 2014 à 18:58 (UTC) Mais en fait t'es pas bête '-' J'ai super envie de faire la même chose XD mais j'ai la flemme :3 109.9.3.171 octobre 24, 2014 à 18:59 (UTC) Coucou ! C'était juste pour dire que j'ai créé un blog pour nos fanfics et fanarts. Je voulais savoir si vous trouvez que c'est une bonne idée ou pas (sinon je peux très bien la supprimer) car j'ai trouvé que ce serait pas mal de créer une page expres ^^Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 24, 2014 à 19:08 (UTC) Mais ça reste mes dessins x) En fait j'ai la flemme XD Fais ce que tu veux TOT x) XDDDD :3 Celui de Lyria? '-' 109.9.3.171 octobre 24, 2014 à 19:09 (UTC) XD Montre!!! è.é C'est grâce à moi!!! è.é Soit dit en passant, il est impossible que son dessin soit dans ses archives puisque je n'ai appris qu'à scanner que récemment, et mon premier dessin a été envoyé le 19 octobre... 109.9.3.171 octobre 24, 2014 à 19:20 (UTC) Oki cool ^^ le blog s'appelle Fanfics et Fanarts mais j'ai l'impression que ça a pas marché :/Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 24, 2014 à 19:22 (UTC) Ooh! Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu. Minara?! xd J'ai pas d'idées, moi par contre. Mais t'as dit archives? 109.9.3.171 octobre 24, 2014 à 19:27 (UTC) C'est parce que j'ai déjà fouillé ses archives... *sadique* Je déconne. Quand elle avait pas encore d'archives, parfois je lisais ses messages et il me semble déjà être tombée dessus. Trop évident xd D'ailleurs, en lisant les archives de Lyria-chan, c'est quoi le jeu auquel tu jouais et montrais des screens? (On aurait dit des Sims) Eh oui, j'ai tout lu! :D 109.9.3.171 octobre 24, 2014 à 19:33 (UTC) bordel de merde '-' pourquoi t'a fais remonter à la surface un de mes dessins des archives de Darky ? I'm gonna kill you until you're dead '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 24, 2014 à 19:35 (UTC) C'était super trop marrant!!! XDDDD J'veux avoir la même avec Sharnalk et Miyuki!! XDDD Y'a pas qu'elle dessus... Mais si c'est moche c'est sûrement le bon... TT Et puis si tu l'as jamais vu non plus c'est le bon. MOCHE MOCHE MOCHE MOCHE MOCHE........TT 109.9.3.171 octobre 24, 2014 à 19:36 (UTC) j'ai essayé de dessiner Luna '-' un vrai fiasco '-' elle est méconnaisable '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 24, 2014 à 19:38 (UTC) OMFG IL ETAIT PAS AVEC QUELQU'UN, SI?! > Il était beau? *-* Raaaaaah dommage ^^"""""" x) T-T OUAAAAAAAAH *souvenir atroce qui revient à l'esprit* C'est ça..............................................................*bruit de torture derrière et du sang qui gicle avec un rire glacial* 109.9.3.171 octobre 24, 2014 à 19:45 (UTC) ololilol '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 24, 2014 à 19:46 (UTC) ............................... T'as réussi à reconnaître Phinks? OMFG...............................C'est Dren. Ah? xD Le réaliste ou le Disney? XD Salut! A plus! Passe une bonne nuit (en avance)! 109.9.3.171 octobre 24, 2014 à 19:46 (UTC) Tiens un nouveau dessin dans ta collection! XD Me demandez surtout pas pourquoi il lui tire les cheveux. http://www.hapshack.com/images/rLOim.jpg PS: Hanako est assise. 109.9.3.171 octobre 24, 2014 à 20:54 (UTC) Eh bien....... Euh..... Pourquoi pas. Seulement, il faudra attendre. Je dois faire aussi: Un triangle amoureux avec Haruki, Feitan et Luna. <3 Kurai, le grand frère perdu de Dren et Luna. (J'ai eu cette idée dans un rêve chelou) Mon amie en perso HxH. (EH OUI! Mon amie a rejoint notre délire! Elle est Hunter, mais ne fais pas parti de la brigade.) Ton dessin viendrait ensuite. En plus que j'ai des petits problèmes de maths + 10 dessins que je dois faire dans un cahier pour la fin d'étape. Donc, voilà. Mais j'essairai! Dis........ je dois faire les cheveux que t'as fait? (Tout mêlé? O.O'') ''DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 24, 2014 à 21:55 (UTC) Je viens de lire la suite......... ça devient n'importe quoi! XDDDDDDD Mais c'est drôle! Attends..... Hisoka ne sait pas parler? Pourtant, le chat de cheschire(c'est comme ça que ça s'écrit) sait parler, nan? Ou il sait parler mais ne dit rien? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 24, 2014 à 22:01 (UTC) J'ai commencé à dessiner Kuroro...OMFG IL RESSEMBLE A UNE FILLE ET IL EST BEAUCOUP TROP JEUNE!! Tu pourrais me donner des exemples de ses vêtements stp ^^"""""?! T'as mis trop de détails, je m'y perds... ^^""" 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 09:40 (UTC) Un nouveau dessin dans ta collection! C'est le manga que j'ai inventé d'où est tiré mon Koyuki. http://www.hapshack.com/images/NiO6r.jpg Vous savez quoi? En fait je le trouvais génial au départ ce dessin, mais au scan il apparaît comme une merde. ....Je me déteste TT... 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 11:33 (UTC) Nouveau dessin dans ta collection! Koyuki http://www.hapshack.com/images/0WHCz.jpg 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 12:05 (UTC) Koyuki à nouveau! http://www.hapshack.com/images/J8fq5.jpg 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 12:11 (UTC) La team des méchants => Celestial Ship's Team => Equipe du Vaisseau Céleste La personne derrière, à gauche, est un gars (avec les cheveux violets). En fait, ce sont tous des mecs à part la fille aux cheveux noirs. http://www.hapshack.com/images/AM1GN.jpg 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 12:17 (UTC) Dessin raté. Cry Mayu (un des héros) http://www.hapshack.com/images/AI8GV.jpg 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 12:23 (UTC) Deux de mes trois blondinets :3 http://www.hapshack.com/images/bPuCZ.jpg 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 12:53 (UTC) Le dessin le plus inutile du monde~~... http://www.hapshack.com/images/N6meP.jpg 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 13:28 (UTC) Bonjour ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 25, 2014 à 14:18 (UTC) Hanako's and Yû's Kiss http://www.hapshack.com/images/Wk9RJ.jpg Finalement, désolé, ils sont assis sur un banc. En fait, tu vois qu'Hanako est à côté de Yû, et que quand Yû a tourné la tête...! XD Et vous voyez le petit Aguri derrière? XD 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 14:48 (UTC) c'est une parodie satirique de "lol", et dans ce contexte là, je l'ai utilisé pour montrer que ma vie c'est de la merde. Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 25, 2014 à 15:54 (UTC) Passque XD Ok, merci beaucoup, ça va beaucoup m'aider ^^!!! Ouais! Mes deux blondinets... *w* Lis mes messages, tu sauras! XD Mais ils vont bien ensemble, non? :3 x3 Ouais, Aguri va péter un cable!!! XDDDD 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 16:01 (UTC) tu peux toujours aller vérifier sur le net é.é mes infos ne sont pas très fiables, mais dans la majorité des situations, ça passe. Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 25, 2014 à 16:09 (UTC) Pourquoi t'en a remis dans tes archives? :O :D Mais j'suis pas trop motivée en ce moment... Faudra attendre un peu ^^"""""...!! C'est elle qui a fait le rêve, et quand je lui ai proposé de les dessiner, elle a dit oui, alors...!! XDDDD 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 16:11 (UTC) Yo! Salut! Ben des problèmes de mathématiques quoi! C'est ce que je pensais. Est-ce qu'Hisoka l'a entendu au moins? T'as fait la suite? (J'aime trop l'histoire!) Ah. Je vais le faire aujourd'hui. J'voudrais juste savoir ses vêtements et ses couleurs. (Je sais juste qu'il a les cheveux noir.) Les cheveux seront en batailles, mais peut être moins que sur ton dessin. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 25, 2014 à 16:11 (UTC) Ah ! *se roule par terre* qu'est-ce que je peux être conne, des fois ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 25, 2014 à 16:12 (UTC) ??? XD °.°...............................Quoi? 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 16:18 (UTC) ok !! si ça te fait plaisir !! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 25, 2014 à 16:18 (UTC) ??? XD °.°...............................Quoi? Hé, dis, pourquoi t'étais pas là de la journée? 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 16:18 (UTC) Ah! J'ai pas compris les deux dernier truc. (Ça ne te dérange pas si je ne les fais pas?) En tout cas, je ferai de mon mieux. Bon film! ;-) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 25, 2014 à 16:22 (UTC) DarkAngel's Friend's Character > Le personnage de l'amie de DarkAngel http://www.hapshack.com/images/chsjm.jpg J'ai l'impression qu'elle est un poil ratée... Mais bon. 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 16:26 (UTC) ok je te crois ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 25, 2014 à 18:36 (UTC) Je sais, désolée, je vais m'y mettre un jour au l'autre... ^^"""" (Il sera fini avant décembre! è.é XD ^^"""""""") N'est-ce-pas ^^? (Sauf que mon dessin un pitit peu bizarre) Celui de DarkAngel n'est pas mal non plus ^^! Maintenant, parle! è.é Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute la journée?! 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 18:37 (UTC) Haneki and Luna http://www.hapshack.com/images/QADT3.jpg 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 18:46 (UTC) Dark Haneki http://www.hapshack.com/images/C2eWD.jpg 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 18:58 (UTC) Haneki http://www.hapshack.com/images/vPtz7.jpg 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 19:27 (UTC) Nijika (le perso de la copine de Darky) http://www.hapshack.com/images/WkmPH.jpg 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 19:54 (UTC) Aaaaaaaah! Comprends mieux là! Merci! Je dessinerai Akumu ce soir. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 25, 2014 à 20:00 (UTC) J'avais oublié les rayures du tee-shirt. http://www.hapshack.com/images/eAxik.jpg 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 20:04 (UTC) C'est Haneki :3 http://www.hapshack.com/images/adBnI.jpg C'est un peu sale au niveau du visage... TT 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 20:59 (UTC) Haneki et Luna http://www.hapshack.com/images/MnyD7.jpg Haneki me fait rire XD 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 21:30 (UTC) Haneki se travestissait, petit... Vous seriez-vous trompées si vous l'aviez croisé? ;) http://www.hapshack.com/images/NKLW9.jpg 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 21:41 (UTC) Voilà les deux plus jeunes meilleurs amis! http://www.hapshack.com/images/sTRr.jpg Karuto est mal représenté et non respecté, il est raté TT 109.9.3.171 octobre 25, 2014 à 22:14 (UTC) Voilà le dessin d'Akumu. J'suis pas sure de la couleur des yeux. *soupir* Je trouve mon dessin moche. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 25, 2014 à 22:48 (UTC) thumb|348px Cry Haneki http://www.hapshack.com/images/MXY7J.jpg 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 08:25 (UTC) Haneki and Luna http://www.hapshack.com/images/hTpfr.jpg 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 08:45 (UTC) Salut ^^! T'inquiète ^^""" Quoi? :D Ouais ^^! Lis son profil, il la considère comme sa grande soeur ^^! Il aime bien Minara aussi ^^! XD C'est lorsqu'il a tué sa mère x)... XDDDDD XDDDDDDD Bah voilà, ça prouve tout XDDDDDDDDD Tant mieux... TT Normal, il est pleurnichard XDDD Ouais ^^ x)! 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 10:23 (UTC) Il pleure aussi sur le dessin de DarkAngel XD 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 10:25 (UTC) Ok ^^! 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 10:32 (UTC) Tant que tu y es ,tu peux rajouter cette image, s'il te plaît? 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 10:36 (UTC) Bah quoi c'est vrai! XD Ouais, je sais, je le ferais un peu plus tard ^^... Merci ^^! 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 10:42 (UTC) °.°??? Tu vas faire quoi?? °.° 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 10:44 (UTC) Quoi? Mais moi, j'aime quand la personnalité est avant l'apparence O__O Ouais mais si tu modifies, moi je peux pas, y'aura un erreur de modification puisqu'on a modifié en même temps... °_° Là je m'occupe de Kuroro! è.é 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 10:51 (UTC) Bah fais-le si tu veux... Je m'en fous en fait XD Mais fais-le, c'est le moment, là je m'occupe du dessin de Kuroro! è.é 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 10:55 (UTC) Bah ouais, vas-y! x3 Par contre, Kuroro, je l'ai fait sur un dessin A5...C'est pas grave, si? 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 11:00 (UTC) C'est amical ^^! Le "un peu plus que ça" déclare qu'il a découvert ses capacités et qu'il a de l'estime pour elle ^^! Et il demande si c'est mal de penser qu'il la considère "mieux" qu'avant, quoi ^^! > Tu vois, je l'ai rendu gentil! è.é Il est pas si méchant! Tu l'apprécies maintenant?! è.é 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 11:06 (UTC) Ouais!! xO Aguri et Yû ne savent pas exprimer leur affection ^^... mais par contre, pour les sentiments négatifs, c'est autre chose! XD Ouais, pourquoi pas ^^! J'irais voir ^^! 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 11:13 (UTC) HEIN?! OoO JE NE COMPRENDS PAS! POURQUOI Y'A UN TRAIT BLANC SUR MON DESSIN DE YÛ?! XO TOT 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 11:14 (UTC) OMFG JE VIENS DE VOIR QUELQUE CHOSE D'HORRIBLE!!! MON RINGO, L'AÎNE DE MES JUMEAUX DE QUATRE ANS, EST PLUS PETIT QU'EUX!!!! FAUT QUE JE CORRIGE CA!!!!!!!!!!!!! TTTTTTTOOOOOOTTTTTTT Bon je vais déjeuner... Bon app' ^^! 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 11:17 (UTC) Bonjour ça va ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 11:21 (UTC) ... non non osef tu t'es amélioré, avec mmd ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 11:24 (UTC) t'arrive pas à faire lever une jambe....'-'....bordel....c'est pourtant......merde. tu veux que je t'aide ? :3 Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 11:28 (UTC) ah ban merde alors... Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 11:35 (UTC) Salut! Oh! Eh ben... merci! J'suis contente que t'aime le dessin! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 11:40 (UTC) ....ma pauvre. Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 11:47 (UTC) Merci ^^! XD Ariake veut dire "celui qui possède la lumière", c'est Himitsu, son nom de famille, qui veut dire "secret"... XD C'est pour ça que j'ai mis les kanjis et j'ai expliqué la signification! XD Ok ^^! T'en a changé que trois!!! XDD Ok tant mieux ^^"""""... Mais c'est mes personnages à moi et ceux qui y sont liés! XD > tiens j'ai oublié Hanako et Kurai! Pourquoi t'as pas mis l'image pour Aguri alors que t'as mis celle de Yû?! :'( > tu peux la mettre s'il te plaît? :'( 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 12:01 (UTC) ... Pourquoi Yû a un tableau de nen? O____O 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 12:05 (UTC) t'as raison Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 12:33 (UTC) Tu parles de quoi, là? (Je m'y perds avec les réponses) Nah, je m'en fiche, d'eux! Ils sont liés indirectement! J'ai mis Gotha et Nera parce qu'ils sont liés à Haruki (et non à Minara ;P), alors voilà, ce sera pareil pour les autres! >< Mais c'est qui?! XD What?! Merci :'( ...........................Y'a qu'une seule de ses capacités dans le tableau........................... 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 12:33 (UTC) Ouaaaaais, merci pour Aguri! 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 12:36 (UTC) mmd Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 12:41 (UTC) On avait déjà fait ça, une fois... T'avais dit qu'y'avait un bug, alors j'ai laissé tomber et avais effacé le tableau... -_-" ... Tu me l'as pas déjà dit? °-° 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 12:41 (UTC) Mouais... Je me disais bien... Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là, tu dessines? Moi j'ai laissé tombé Kuroro, mais le corps est dessiné, donc ça va beaucoup avancer par la suite!! Là, je dessine autre chose. 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 13:19 (UTC) Ah ok 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 13:23 (UTC) quelle précision ? on a éxpedier le sujet, là ! *rire* Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 13:23 (UTC) Hein? Oh, rien de spécial, mais je comptais dessiner les membres de la famille Real... 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 13:29 (UTC) ....grave ouais Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 13:31 (UTC) Si ce ne sont que les enfants et le fils légitime, six ; par ordre croissant: l'aîné Tadashi, le cadet Suzuno, la soeur Takako, la petite soeur Soren, la cadette Kaya + la mère, Kaneko. 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 13:35 (UTC) le chiffre 42, parlons-en ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 13:35 (UTC) Ah, je parlais des membres officiels ^^ > non pas que Haneki ne soit pas officiel mais bon... Mais c'est vrai je l'ai oublié XD mais je vais pas le dessiner maintenant ^^... 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 13:40 (UTC) .........XD J'ai rien à dire XD Je t'enverrais les dessins quand j'aurais terminé! :3 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 13:42 (UTC) Heu... comment ça? Je les scanne sur le moment, mais je peux en scanner qui ont été dessinés anciennement. 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 13:45 (UTC) je croyais que t'avais compris =.= Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 13:45 (UTC) Ouais c'est à peu près ça ^^! => parfois je fais des photocopies pour faire la colo Ah? °.° 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 13:57 (UTC) nan, oublie, je pense que c'est des conneries Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 13:58 (UTC) Oki ^^! Je vais voir è.é! 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 14:01 (UTC) Oh, Hisoka! XD Je crois que je l'adore en chat :3 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 14:03 (UTC) double post °.° nan franchement, je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que je voulais avancer, donc n'importe nawak, voilà j'ai fini le mmd ave cHisoka et Minara, maintenant je bosse sur un autre ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 14:05 (UTC) XD Parce que c'est un chat XDDDDDDDDDD Pauv' Luna! x3 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 14:07 (UTC) .... oui, quand j'uploaderai là, je m'attaque à "唐傘さんが通る" Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 14:27 (UTC) Bah c'est l'héroïne XD mais pauv' Luna quand même xD J'ai fini mon dessin, je le scanne et te l'envoie ^^! 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 14:36 (UTC) ... pas de son ? bah alors : sois t'a un problème avec flash sois le son est coupé sois t'as dû branché les écouteurs et t'as oublié de les mettre *trollface* Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 14:41 (UTC) J'avoue que là... XD En plus t'as bien tout résumé depuis le début! XDDDDD Soren Real, la demi-cousine éloignée de Haneki et la cousine de Miyuki http://www.hapshack.com/images/b1d6.jpg La colo est foirée mais elle est mignonne nan? 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 14:43 (UTC) t'as essayé avec une autre vidéo ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 14:46 (UTC) Merci ^^! 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 14:53 (UTC) Hé Jolsma, quand tu dessines, tu commences par quoi? 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 15:02 (UTC) et ça ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 15:03 (UTC) Pas grave XD Ok ^^! 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 15:04 (UTC) que dire.....r.i.p '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 15:07 (UTC) Mmh ^^"""""... Regarde ^^": http://www.hapshack.com/images/7yz.jpg Donc ça a avancé mais c'est pas encore ça ^^"""... 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 15:17 (UTC) oh god... '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 15:21 (UTC) Ah bon ^^? Eh ben il attendra! è.é *rire sadique* Kuroro m'a l'air trop jeune pourtant... 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 15:34 (UTC) ...sinon, tu avance, avec la vidéo du magicien oz-je-sais-plus-quoi ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 15:38 (UTC) Plus tard, plus tard ^^"""! Bah, de toute façon, j'ai pas envie de la dessiner, elle et sa robe bouffante *boude* 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 15:41 (UTC) ...*facepalm* tu peux toujours commencer la motion data avec un autre, c'est pas obligé de faire avec le model final, et puis, si on suit cette logique, le monde de mmd est mal barré '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 15:45 (UTC) C'est plus que c'est dur à dessiner... TT Je sais pas bien dessiner les vêtements moi... TT En plus, les volants et tout, c'est galérant! TT 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 15:46 (UTC) ......je veux quoi ? je veux juste que tu te mette au boulot pour voir l'etendue de ton talent potentiel !!! >O< Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 15:51 (UTC) Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? C'est toi qui choisis ,non?! O__O Moi je me contente de dessiner les exemples de vêtements que tu m'envoies en galérant! XD 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 15:53 (UTC) Je viens de lire la suite! C'est drôle! J'me suis marré à "Désolé. Boule de poil." XDDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 15:58 (UTC) ....bonne chance alors ! dis, pourquoi tu dis que j'ai du talent ? franchement, ma vidéo, elle est vraiment moyenne... Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 16:03 (UTC) Voilà Suzuno! http://www.hapshack.com/images/pf5HJ.jpg Il est un peu chelou, non? (A l'origine, il avait l'oeil droit bleu ; il avait l'air encore plus chelou *rires* x)) 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 16:07 (UTC) Sais pas, une robe... XD Me demande pas; j'ai de mauvais goûts vestimentaires et pas d'imagination pour tout ce qui est vêtement!!! XDDDD ^^""""" 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 16:08 (UTC) nan sérieux ?! octobre 26, 2014 à 16:09 (UTC)Lyria-chan (discussion) Dis Jolsma, c'est toi qui m'a écrit que toi aussi tu t'était marré devant ton écran? Parce qu'il y a pas de signature. XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 16:10 (UTC) Merci mais il a quand même un tête bizarre nan? °-°""""""""" Chais pas XDDDDDDD Le jaune ou le vert citron... (Peut-être) 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 16:10 (UTC) bah...merci beaucoup '////' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 16:12 (UTC) C'est quoi c'te question?! XDDDDDDD Ca veut dire quoi? Si elle aime bien qu'on la remarque? XD Je dirais que non, c'est une fille discrète... 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 16:16 (UTC) Pas grave. ;-) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 26, 2014 à 16:16 (UTC) Huuuum.. Je dirais qu'elle ne les déteste pas mais n'en raffole pas... C'est pile au milieu. PS: un robe avec des carreaux jaunes et citron vert avec un ruban blanc? °^° 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 16:22 (UTC) Carrément?! XD 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 16:26 (UTC) C'était si simple que ça?! XD Elle servait à quoi la question sur le chapeau? °-° 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 16:29 (UTC) Bah je verrai quand je dessinerais, et de toute façon j'ai pas d'idée pour le design Mon Suzuno ressemble à Kano °-° ... 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 16:32 (UTC) Ah? Bah alors quoi? °^° Pire °-° XDDD C'était pas fait exprès, mais y ont la même tête!!! XD 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 16:39 (UTC) Bah pourquoi??! XD Ok ^^! 109.9.3.171 octobre 26, 2014 à 16:44 (UTC)